1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for metering, mixing and dispensing large or small quantities of a synthetic liquid filling or casting resin and a small percentage of a liquid catalyst to begin solidification of the resin upon dispensing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Equipment for dispensing single component synthetic liquid resins with a small percentage of catalyst is not new. However, equipment of this nature versatile enough to meter, mix and dispense accurately carefully controlled quantities of such liquid resin material in sufficiently small shots for filling voids in plywood panels while maintaining the desired 1/2% to 2% catalyst ratio constant has been commercially unavailable.
Existing equipment for patching wood panels with a synthetic filler is designed to dispense a two-part polymer and is extremely costly and unreliable. Such equipment is not geared for dispensing a one-component resin with the requisite small percentage of catalyst.